leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sir.chloroplast/A crazy Champ idea
Treboadas, the Storm's Herald is a custom champion for League of Legends Abilities Treboadas gains 2/2.5/3% health regeneration and 2/2.5/3% mana regeneration per 5 seconds every time he hits an ability. This does not stack with itself. }} The point of this innate was to allow Treboadas to sustain himself in lane by poking. It was based on the idea that a storm, as it gets bigger, throws out more and more thunder and lightning. I simply reversed the idea, making him into a champ that gets tougher to wipe out the more he casts abilities. Treboadas hurls a bolt of lightning as a skill shot and if it strikes any enemy they take magic damage and are slowed by 20/30/45% for 0.75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds. If it hits, nearby enemies take %35 as splash damage and are slowed by. Treboadas can dash to any enemy hit by this ability if they are inside Call of The Storm. Additionally, any enemies hit nearby the target take 45% splash damage if they are inside Call of The Storm |leveling = 1900 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1000 }} Your typical Zeus-style lightning bolt. This was to provided some CC so that Treboadas could stop enemies escaping too easily. Treboadas calls forth the storm, and silences enemies in an area of effect spell. Enemies at the centre are silenced for 1.2 seconds and take magic damage at the centre of the area, while enemies further from the centre are silenced for equivalently less time. Enemies hit by this ability whilst inside Treboadas's Call of The Storm are feared for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 16/15/14/13/12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 }} A disable that fits Treboadases theme, and makes it easier for his team to initiate. I like it :3 A thick cloud appears around Treboadas, and he gains a shield. Any enemies close by have reduced vision but can see Treboadas clearly. Enemies who are in the cloud area by this whilst in Treboadas's Call of The Storm deal 10% Reduced damage. 375 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 180/170/165/160/150 |costtype = Mana }} This almost acts as a taunt, as the the enemies now only have one target. The shield provides some survivability in lane and when focused. Treboadas summons a large Area of Effect storm at target location. Immediately after casting it silences enemies inside for 1/1.75/2.5 seconds and deals magic damage to enemies inside it. The storm stays in place for 2/2.5/3 reduces their vision and speed by 10%/15%/20%. After the elapsed time the storm collapses, dealing more magic damage to enemies still inside it. Enemies who are hit by abilities whilst inside this storm have extra effects applied to them. 425 |leveling = |range = 1350 |cooldown = 180 |cost = 350 |costtype = Mana }} A real teamfighting spell. Similar to Trundle's AoE - it sets up a fight. I really wanted something to fit a stormy theme. I know weve got Janna and some electricity champs, but I'm talking more "STORM'S WRATH" kinda thing. PLEASE LEAVE SOME CRITICISM Category:Custom champions